Moran, Sebastian Moran
by TeMueres
Summary: Moran se sentó frente a ti, sin ninguna clase de modales aparentemente, sus jeans, botas militares y su playera negra contrastaban demasiado contigo; vestías aquella ropa elegante y excesivamente cara, y estabas esperando el té. Una imagen claramente irónica y dicotómica, cuando lo recuerdas, sonríes de manera imperceptible, definitivamente Moran era alguien interesante.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y de la BBC. No lucro escribiendo estas historias, simplemente me río mucho.

_Historia no beteada, por tanto debe tener algunos errores ortográficos _

**Sebastian Moran**

La gente normal es aburrida, la encuentras despreciable, vulgar y ordinaria, todas ellas con sus pequeños cerebros, no pudiendo llevar una conversación interesante, no pudiendo decir algo relativamente divertido, porque, claro, todo lo que ellas tienen que decir ya te ha pasado por la cabeza con solo verlas por primera vez. En definitiva, la gente normal te da grima, y porque te da grima, te gastas la mayor parte del tiempo jugando con los Holmes y claro el resto a hacer lo que mejor sabes hacer, después de todo eres Criminal consultor. El único en mundo ¿Quién lo diría? Aun así cuando encuentras que la gente normal es aburrida y vulgar solo hay una persona que te hace reordenar tus ideas, armarlas y desarmarlas y volver a comenzar.

A pesar de todo lo que tienes que hacer en el día, ya sabes, tus maldades habituales, vender armas terroristas a gobiernos corruptos, molestar a Mycroft, matar gente y toda esa cantaleta, estas ahí, parado frente a la puerta de quien sería a primera persona "normal" que no te aburre y no te molesta en lo más mínimo, a esa persona a la cual no te molestaría tener que volver a explicar las instrucciones de lo que tiene que hacer, aunque él nunca lo pide, porque sabe, "mejor que nadie" te repites, lo que hace para ganarse la vida y porque por alguna razón entiende que a ti te molesta volver a explicar lo que has dicho una vez, es tan desagradable. Pero él, Sebastian, nunca pide explicaciones, simplemente acata a todas tus órdenes, es un ex militar, lo supiste aquella vez que le viste en esa cantina barata, pero nunca pregunta nada, solo le da una calada a su cigarrillo y un cabeceo antes de abandonar el lugar donde lo has citado, no te dirige palabra alguna a no ser que sea necesario y las pocas veces que has tenido la oportunidad de llevártelo como tu guarda espalda (Realmente el hombre es bueno en lo que hace, y James le gustaría saber en qué otras cosas era bueno también) has podido darte cuenta que es un tipo realmente inteligente, que es cauto, y que por alguna razón te comprende mejor que el resto de los imbéciles que te acompañan siempre, imbéciles que te tienen miedo y que solo por ello hacen las cosas bien, sino serían unos completos papanatas.

Sebastian es eficiente, inteligente y cauto, y eso te agrada, aun recuerdas la primera vez que te lo encontraste, aquella cantina y esos malditos persiguiéndote, estabas aburrido y aquella vez (como en tantas otras) te pusiste en la línea de fuego, solo por sentir la adrenalina, ingresaste a un bar, uno de mala muerte que estaba cayéndose a pedazos aunque, claro no era un buen escondrijo a pesar de lo que la gente pudiese pensar, te topaste con un callejón sin salida por delante y los matones detrás de ti, y antes de que tu gente pudiese hacer algo se escucharon dos balazos y los cuerpos de los mastodontes se desplomaron en el suelo de las frías calles de Londres, aun podía ver con claridad la ropa de Sebastian aquel día (llevaba su infaltable chaqueta de cuero y jeans oscuros) y de cómo caminaba calle abajo sin emitir palabra alguna, terminando de fumar su cigarrillo y tirándolo al lado con estilo y algo muy parecido a la elegancia.

Desde ese momento te agradó y es por ello que decidiste contratarlo, aparte de que notaste que a pesar de su caminata relativamente irregular y su evidente estado etílico, mató a sangre fría a esos dos sujetos haciendo que dos balas de su revólver dieran directamente a las cabezas de "esos" (pronuncias esas palabras con algo de desprecio, ya que eran tipos vulgares, pero aun así en alguna parte estas feliz de aquello porque conociste a Moran). Piensas unos días en él, piensas que quizás se aburría como tú y por eso llego y los mato, aunque luego piensas que tal vez Moran extrañaba la guerra y que al ver la oportunidad había decidido "recordar viejos tiempos". Si Moran (en esos tiempo no era Sebastian), extrañaba la guerra él podía dársela siempre que quisiera, y era por ello que tenía que trabajar con él. En su mente aquel pensamiento parecía bastante elemental y básico, pero luego que lo vocalizaba sonaba estúpidamente patético y de un crio de no más de tres años ¡Por dios que él era Moriarty! No definitivamente esa no sería la forma en que se haría con él (Sebastian). Finalmente encargo a que le buscaran un francotirador, después de lo ocurrido la ultima vez, sinceramente necesitaba a uno.

Cuando te entrevistaste con él, de manera oficial, no te pareció tan imponente como en el callejón sin salida, le analizaste, y algo en su postura corporal y en su mirada te dio cuenta de que no te encontrabas con alguien "normal" quizás era el hecho que no tenía idea de quien eras en ese momento y que por ende no sabía que podías hacer. Moran se sentó frente a ti, sin ninguna clase de modales aparentemente, sus jeans, botas militares y su playera negra contrastaban demasiado contigo; vestías aquella ropa elegante y excesivamente cara, y estabas esperando el té. Una imagen claramente irónica y dicotómica, cuando lo recuerdas, sonríes de manera imperceptible, definitivamente Moran era alguien interesante. Luego de aquella entrevista sacaste en claro dos cosas, la primera de ella era que el ex militar sabía mejor que nadie lo que hacía y que por ello había llegado a ser el mejor de Inglaterra y como segunda cosa era que no te tenía miedo en absoluto, bien pudo haber sido el hecho de que se sentía muy seguro de sí o tú, con tu ropa de marca y tus modales elegantes no representabas una gran amenaza para él.

Luego de ese encuentro vinieron muchos más, unos más memorables que otros y fue así como descubriste otras facetas de Moran, reconoces aquel aroma a tabaco y vodka, encuentras los lugares donde esconde sus armas bajo la ropas y también te preguntas porque siempre anda con esa chaqueta de cuero a todas partes, mientras más le conoces, más te agrada y mientras más te agrada más te gusta y no sabes si es una ley de la vida o no que pasen esas cosas. Siempre renegaste de eso, por ello es que lo olvidas, tratas de olvidarlo de todas las formas posibles, lo mandas al extranjero y luego lo traes de vuelta, no porque lo quieras ver de nuevo, sino porque tienes otra misión para él, y luego lo mandas lejos de nuevo, como siempre Sebastian no te pregunta nada, simplemente te escucha, asiente vagamente y luego se va, y claro, cuando él se va tú lo quieres de vuelta.

Te encuentras en un revoltijo de emociones y cosas que realmente a las que no quieres poner nombre, porque simplemente no existen en tu vocabulario, y luego te preguntas de manera intempestiva si habrá matado a alguien, cuál era su expresión cuando lo hizo, te preguntas si habrá usado aquel rifle que le hiciste llegar porque encontrabas que aquel revólver era tan poco elegante y carente de estilo (tu estilo), te preguntas con más frecuencia de lo que deberías cual es su marca de cigarrillos favorita y, aunque nadie lo note, estas ansioso por que vuelva, o por llamarle o por la cosa que sea, te gustaría que te hablara de las cosas que hace, no puedes negar que lo encuentras fascinante (y si es la primera vez que encuentras a alguien normal fascinante, y esperas con toda tu alma o lo que quede de ella que nadie se dé cuenta porque enserio, hombre, es realmente patético), aunque en tu defensa debes decir que su fascinación por Moran comenzó cuando, de manera intempestiva y con absoluto desinterés te comentó los lugares en donde se escondían los tiradores de la mafia italiana la última vez que habías salido de viaje de negociosos. Desde ese momento Sebastian te demostró con hechos fehacientes que no era un empleado simplón, y claro esta cuando te diste cuenta de ello ya dejaste de sentirte tan martirizado, Moran dejaba los estándares de "normalidad" entendías que no era un genio, no como tú, no como los Holmes, no como Adler, pero Moran era un genio en su ciencia y tenías que reconocerlo.

En algún momento le pones un nombre a esa tormenta de cosas que sientes, planeas más cosas de lo usual y juegas más a menudo con Sherlock y comienzas a entender, aunque vagamente, la relación que tiene con John, mantienes a Sebastian contigo el tiempo suficiente para no desearlo tenerlo cerca y extrañar su ausencia y lo apartas en el momento justo cuando estas a punto de tirarte sobre él y quemarlo, quieres quemar su corazón, con una daga te gustaría escribir tu nombre en cada tercio de piel, expuesta o no, quieres probar su sangre y te gustaría escuchar como los latidos de su corazón cesan y vuelven a su melodía normal, quieres… Dios te gustaría romperlo y destrozarlo y volverlo a armar, te gustaría que fuese tuyo y solamente tuyo, pero no puedes tenerlo, no de la manera que quieres; lo alejas cuando crees que los impulsos terminaran cediendo ante la razón y eso te asusta, te desconcierta, nadie se había mantenido tanto tiempo contigo y por ello estas... colérico, es una furia y una rabia interna que se expande como veneno en tus venas, y entonces… comienzas a explotar cosas, es más relajante de lo que pensabas, es como si repentinamente todo se detuviera y solo pudieses poner atención a caos que tus "bromas" causan, te produce un placer especial ver como todo se derrumba, que todo se cae de manera tan rápida y drástica, desearías poder hacer eso contigo también, pero no, no puedes hacerlo y eso te molesta aún más y vuelves a tus juegos con Sherlock, porque claro, el chico te divierte y el te divierte a ti, pero aun así no puedes evitarlo (a Moran), cuando los juegos y correteos acaban con tu "amigo", en tu vida las cosas vuelven a tomar su lugar y ahí estás tú enterrado en lo más profundo de esos, esas cosas inútiles que la gente corriente llama "sentimientos" y por alguna razón mística logras vislumbrar que tu corazón no solo bombea la sangre de tu cuerpo, sino que también algo que se llama Moran, te sientes frustrado y te gustaría derrumbar bajo tus pies el Big-Ben o bien matar al causante de todos tus problemas actuales, lo odias, al muy maldito, lo odias por todo, lo odias porque te desconoces y lo odias porque con su maldita vulgaridad no vulgar de alguna manera comenzó a parecerte interesante y lo odias porque por sobre todo sabes que aunque lo mates y destroces, de manera lenta y sádica aquellos jodidos sentimientos aun estarán ahí. Maldito Sebastian Moran, maldito él y su jodida vulgaridad.

No obstante un día lo intentas, el matar a Moran, quieres desollarlo, quieres quitar cada uno de sus órganos vitales, quieres… simplemente quieres guardar todo él en unos frasquitos y salir con cada parte su cuerpo como si fuera un amuleto, trofeo, o un adorno cualquiera, realmente te gustaría algo así, te gustaría tener un embase con su sangre y teñir una de tus blancas camisas Westwood de rojo, sientes que le sentarían bien y se verían únicas, mas no haces nada de lo que tienes previsto, en primer lugar porque simplemente no puedes y porque Moran no muestra temor en sus ojos, simplemente te observa con algo que parece aburrimiento esperando a que suceda, lo que tiene que suceder, pero sin embargo nada pasa: uno porque tú no sabes cómo reaccionar ante la indiferencia del rubio y dos porque claramente no puedes hacerlo, simplemente con la daga cortas su piel, de manera lenta, saboreando y deleitándote cuando la sangre se asoma en la piel bronceada del ex soldado, disfrutas del cosquilleo que te produce el tocar con la yema de tus dedos la zona afectada y claro tocar liquido rojizo que se escapa por la herida, te gusta por el lindo espectáculo que es y también te gusta porque lo marcas (como tuyo, de tu propiedad, sin embargo Moran no está al tanto de aquella pertenencia y muy a su pesar tú lo sabes). Observas el rostro impávido de tu tirador, no encuentras asomo de dolor, te encuentras con sus ojos que parecían retarte a hacer algo más, o quizás estaba burlándose de tu debilidad, no podías decirlo a ciencia cierta. Te encontraste aun más molesto de lo que habías estado de un tiempo a esta parte y sin más mediaciones le golpeaste, porque aborrecías todo lo que Sebastian era, porque detestabas lo que representaba, lo golpeas por ser un idiota, porque a pesar de todo Sebastian era un idiota, quieres hacer una pataleta de aquellas, más te contienes y abandonas la habitación, aun más enojado que antes. Maravilloso, no puedes arrebatar a Moran su corazón y tampoco lo puedes destrozar y desollar.

Escuchas la puerta abrirse y lo observas, sientes el perfume del tabaco y hueles algo de café mesclado con perfume varonil, notas las ojeras pronunciadas y el golpe le diste hace algunos días está aun presente en su rostro, aquella chaqueta de cuero que comenzó a gustarte hace meces, le observas con sus playera y con sus jeans desgastados, sus botines militares, y no puedes hacer otra cosa que arremeter contra él, con labios y dientes, le abrazas y te aferras, le muerdes en los labios hasta hacerlos sangrar porque ya no puedes más, porque estas enojado, porque le odias y le amas a la vez. Le arremetes de tal manera que no admites objeciones, le dominas, aunque no puedes dominarte a ti mismo, y enloqueces cuando saboreas su sangre, y casi llegas a la locura demencial cuando lo sientes responder, te responde con la misma vehemencia y casi la misma necesidad, y aun así en medio de esa locura que ambos están cometiendo él y tú, piensas (porque nadie puede acallar esa mente tuya que quieres) que perdiste por ese defecto químico llamado amor, y que de manera directamente proporcional estarías dispuesto a aceptar la debilidad que representa Sebastian en tu vida.

La gente normal es aburrida, no la soportas porque es poco interesante y no pueden sostener una conversación decente contigo porque todo lo que pueden decir evidentemente ya ha pasado por tu cabeza, con solo verlos por primera vez. La gente normal siempre te pareció vulgar y ordinaria solo porque no se limitaban a pensar en nada, y los odias. Sin embargo tienes que hacer una excepción con respecto de ello, no toda la gente normal es aburrida y ordinaria y claramente Sebastian Moran puede darte cátedra de ello.

FIN

Nota: Espero que hayan disfrutado de la historia tanto como yo lo hice al escribirla. Criticas son bienvenidas ;D!


End file.
